Illiad Elves
by Bmart20
Summary: Read up and tell me if you like it.
1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1  
IT ALL STARTED**

The air was filled with the sound of horns. The fiends outside were pounding on our city wall. I am writing this as a journal so if any one ever finds this place they will know what happened. They started the siege yesterday, they have cut off all supplies we get. Not only that but if they ever get in they will slaughter us all. The only hope around here is that Illiad the greatest warrior elf to ever live is on his way here. When I grow up I want to be a great warrior just like him, although it is a long ways away because I am just 13.  
I hear a loud crack. I look out my bedroom window and see that the main gate has been splintered. The fiends rush in from the gate. Our forces try desperately to hold them back but it does no good. The fiends are much more skilled in weaponry than us. We have lived in peace here, the fiends never threatened us before. Our soldiers never trained so the fiends had a skill and numbers advantage. They came in with torches and started burning buildings down. The number of our dead is almost innumerable and the fight just barely started. I could think of nothing else to do so I ran out of my house and climbed over the city wall from at the back.  
I begin to run away to the sound of people screaming from my city. I turn back to look at the ruined state it is in and suddenly a sharp pain hits the back of my head, and I can see nothing but black.

I wake up to the sound of someone eating loudly. Elves were always trained in good manners when we were little so I desperately hoped this was an elf that had no such teachings. I look up and see a big fiend. He has horrible stained-yellow teeth and they're sharpened so they can eat people. They have big muscular arms and black hair tied up in a ponytail. They have no clothes save for a loincloth. They are such savages it's almost remarkable.  
He looks up at me and I pretend to still be asleep so he doesn't do anything to me. I try and break the bonds at my hands but I can't break them or squeeze out. I can say all I want about how savage they are, but they make darn good knots!  
I hear a grunting noise behind me. I turn around and see that there's more than just one fiend holding me captive. I had a slight chance against one but three, I am going to die. There's no way they are going to let me escape. They start talking about things I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know about but they still think I'm unconscious.

"How much longer until we get to the masters place?" groaned the first fiend.

"I don't know but it isn't going to be a short trip." answered the second one.

"Why do we have to bring this stupid runt with us then?" wailed the first fiend.

"I don't know but the boss said he wants him for his... special abilities." the third fiend replied.

What special abilities could they be talking about. I can't do anything, if I had any special abilities, trust me, I'd use them.

"Anyway why won't the stupid boy wake up either." the third one continued. "He should have been awake two hours ago."

"I don't know but do you want me to wake him up?" the third asked.

Just by the way he said it I knew he wasn't going to try and wake me up by gently shaking my shoulder.

The fiend is beginning to walk over. I hear a sword being drawn and the fiend screams. This is my chance so I pretend to wake up at the scream, and when I open my eyes I see an elf standing over the dead fiend.  
He was tall and had weapons stashed all over the place. He had knives in his boots, throwing axes on his belt a second sword lain across his back and a quiver of arrows and a bow beside it. Now this guy was armed! The other two fiends stand up and draw their swords, and one of them charges. In the blink of an eye the stranger cuts him open and leaves him dead on the ground, and I know it was in the blink of an eye because I blinked and missed it. He then took out one of the axes, threw it and it hit his face right between the eyes, and he died as well.

"Who are you?!" I asked him.

"Surely you know" he answered. "I am Illiad."

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Illiad

**CHAPTER 2  
ILLIAD**

It took awhile for the initial shock to die down. I was actually speaking to Illiad, the greatest warrior in existence! Oh my gosh! After the surprise did die down I finally heard what he had been asking me, and had asked it about twenty times now.

"Hello, are you in there buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah just calming down. I did not expect you to be here." I replied.

"Nobody really expects me anywhere, yet I show up places don't I." he added.

"Yeah, except for my city." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Look I'm sorry but if you had been here just a bit sooner maybe my city wouldn't be a pile of ash right now." I yelled. " I just miss my family."

"I've missed my family for years but they aren't coming back and neither are yours, those are just some of things you learn to deal with." he answered "But I guess I can help you find a new home, I have made lots of friends over the years and maybe I can find one willing to take you in."

"No!" I shouted "There's only one place I want to be. I want to help you in your travels, I want to go with you and see the world. You may have to train me though, I'm not great with weapons."

"Alright then the first lesson is now." he replied

He grabbed a stick and tossed it to me.

"Let's start with the sword, but for training purposes were using these sticks." he said

He spent the rest of the night not really teaching me sword technique but more like trying to teach me how to take a hit. All he did was stand there and hit me with the stick all night, and I can now say from experience that getting hit with a stick hurts!

Later that night he said we could finally be done. I was pretty happy to hear that because I was bruised and battered from head to toe. I couldn't sleep that night I was just to sore to even close my eyes without wincing, and I discovered a little something about Illiad, he likes to talk in his sleep.

"I can't wait until this kid gives up, they all do at some point." he said. "Illiad train me, I want to travel with you Illiad, Illiad, you and me are going to be best friends." He said in a mimicking voice.

It was at that moment that I decided that no matter how hard he beats no matter how hard he makes the "training" I will not give up, never. I'll prove to him that I deserve to be traveling with him. That's exactly what I did too.  
He kept pushing me harder and harder with each day that went by, with no letup at all. I was so determined though that even him yelling and spitting on me wasn't enough to drive me away. If he wants to make people run away with what he does then it isn't going to work on me, But there was one specific night that was incredibly hard, I thought I would have to break my promise to myself. There was just no way I could keep up with this much longer, he was pushing me to past midnight every night and waking me up at four in the morning just to get myself beaten by a stick the next day. It was near to the point of torture, but it was also during that night that he lost his cool first.

"That's it, I don't get it. Why on Earth won't you quit? Everyone else always quits a week before you did, what's up." He finally blurted.

"Because I'm just a really determined person. Nothing you can do will make me quit." I answered.

Then all he did was get a really confused look on his face and then said. "Go to bed you'll need the energy for tomorrow." and he started laying out his bedroll.

Now it was my turn to be confused. It was only about nine o' clock but he was letting me off early. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. It could be a good thing because my little determined comment may mean he's actually willing to train me, but it could be a bad thing because he may just need me to get my sleep so that way I don't drop dead during next days training. Personally, I'm hoping for the first one. Any normal person would hope for the first one so I guess that is a good sign I'm a normal person, but still my luck never holds, he's going to nearly clobber me to death tomorrow I'm sure of it.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. The Real Training Begins

**CHAPTER 3  
THE REAL TRAINING BEGINS**

"Wake up." Illiad said while shaking me. "We need to get moving to the meeting ground."  
"What do you mean meeting ground?" I asked him.  
"I'm not the only elf who is a great fighter, there are others and that's where you will get your training." he replied.  
This was a total shock to me because I thought he was the only elf who was as great a fighter as he was, but now he's saying there's more! I wanted to ask another question but he had already started walking, so I rolled up my bedroll and gathered my stuff and ran to catch up to him.  
"How far away are we?" I asked  
He didn't reply for a while, so I asked him again.  
"About... 3 seconds"  
Before I could overcome my shock at hearing that I saw the big clearing where everyone was gathered and I saw that it wasn't just one or two more, there were at least 50 of them walking around practicing and talking.  
"Hello Illiad!" an elf walking towards us called.  
"Hello Bourn" Illiad replied. "I have a student for you."  
Bourn was a really tall elf. He was at least two heads taller than me and only one head taller than Illiad. He was blonde which of course all elves are blonde, but he wasn't nearly as heavily armed or muscular as Illiad was.  
"Is that so?" he replied then looked at me. "What's you name?"  
"I'm Ace" I answered.  
Then I saw the look of wonder in Illiad's eyes. I just realized also that I've never told Illiad my name before, so I figured that's what he must be thinking about.  
"Ok Ace, training starts now. Come with me." Bourn said and started to walk away.  
I thought that this was actually going to be training and not as bad as Illiad's "training" but I have never been more wrong.


End file.
